Although noninvasive imaging can be used to facilitate delivery of cardiovascular healthcare, there are relatively few academic physicians and doctorate awarded professionals that are trained to direct research dedicated to the appropriate application of imaging in populations with cardiovascular disease. This is an important issue to address given that in 2008, imaging will supplant pharmaceuticals as the largest healthcare expenditure for Medicare and Medicaid in the United States. This T32 application is designed for postdoctoral MD and PhD investigators who are transitioning from doctoral training into investigative research careers in health sciences research using cardiovascular imaging. Each enrolled investigator will be partnered with an established noninvasive cardiovascular-imaging research mentor in order to receive academic training for the purpose of performing meaningful research studies dedicated toward the appropriate use of imaging for delivering cardiovascular healthcare. Other key features of this T-32 application include: 1) all program trainees will enroll in a Master's of Science degree program in Clinical &Population Translational Sciences, 2) an organizational multi-disciplinary program structure that is adept at training young investigators and has the capability to recognize, modify, and adapt this T-32 program for the purpose of insuring that trainees are progressing toward success in academic medicine, 3) access to multiple phenotypic and biologic materials from many of the major NIH-funded prospective cohort studies and clinical trials made possible because of the extensive involvement of the ongoing research of the supporting program faculty, and 4) a seminar program that enhances interaction among performers and users of noninvasive imaging including those with expertise in bioinformatics, biomedical engineering, nanotechnology, tissue regeneration, business administration, and the cardiovascular, neurologic, surgical, and radiologic sciences. It is the goal of this T-32 program to train professional academic investigators who are well equipped to apply new advances in cardiovascular imaging with a strong health sciences research background in order to direct the application of imaging toward the improvement of cardiovascular health.